The Love That Could Never Be
by Bloodygirl5
Summary: Brick and Blossom are in love, but what happens when Him gets involved?
1. How I feel about her

Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the ppg or rrb.

Brick's POV:

I couldn't take it! Blossom always defeated me! I decided that I had to do something.

I was in Him's place pacing back and forth in me and my brothers room, trying to think of something, ' but what?!' I thought.

" I'm so bored!" complained Butch. Boomer was sitting next to him.

" Me too!" Boomer whined, he was sitting on the part of the bed that was blue, on the other hand, Butch was on the green part of the bed.

" WILL YOU TWO STOP COMPLAINING!" I screamed, my brothers were always getting on my nerves. And I was getting pretty sick of it.

" Geez..." said Butch.

" Hey Butch, what do you think Brick's thinking about?" Boomer asked.

" He's probably thinking about his _precious_ little Blossom, and how much he _loves_ her." Butch said

laughing at his comment. Boomer started laughing with him.

When I heard this I immediately whipped around, I had an angry look on my face I grabbed my

brothers by their throats and lifted them in the air high above my head.

"let me get something clear, I, HATE BLOSSOM!" I screamed in my brothers faces.

I dropped them letting them fall to the ground. They started rubbing their necks.

" I was created to destroy her, not _love_ her..." I said looking at my brothers with a mean scowl on my

face.

But Butch was right, I did love her, I loved her with all my heart...but it was wrong. Everyday my

heart ached for her, but I ignored it, hoping it would stop, but it never did, it just kept going on. On the

inside I was sad and had a depressed look on my face, but on the outside, I looked happy and like I

hated her, even though I didn't. The reason she always won is because I let her, I couldn't bare the

thought of her gone. I loved everything about her. Her soft pink eye's that were so innocent, and could

turn into a cold stare that me shiver inside, her long silky red hair that shimmered in the sun light and

hit me when we fight, her soft smooth skin that punches me all the time, I loved her touch, and lastly,

her soft warm lips that made me explode. All I wanted from her is one little kiss on the lips, I've

heard people say those one's are amazing, and make you want to melt. But I knew that would never

happen.

"Brick, are you okay? You've been standing there with a depressed look for five minutes." Boomer

asked. That's when I realized I had been standing there thinking about, _her_.

" huh? What?" I asked not knowing what he said.

" ya know dude, I'm starting to worry about you, you seem sad a lot." Boomer said with concern in

his eye's.

Boomer had every right to be concerned about me, even I was concerned about myself.

END OF CHAPTER! please review! And read! Well, if your reading this then just review! :)!


	2. How i feel about him

Chapter 2

Note: I do not own the ppg or rrb.

Blossom's POV:

I was walking down the street thinking about someone, someone I love, someone who hates me.

That's right, Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff boys.

I'm ashamed that I love a villain, but Brick is just so, so, so perfect! I love everything about him!

I love his long spiky red hair, his smile makes me melt inside. I love his bloody crimson eye's, and

how they seem to make me stop in my tracks. I love his cold touch, my heart skips a beat when he

touch's me.

I fell in love with him the first time we met. That one little kiss I planted on him made my heart skip

a beat, and it still does.

Brick is always on my mind, it's like he lives in the darkest corner of my mind.

But, right now wasn't the time to think about Brick. It was getting late, my sister's and the

Professor were probably starting to get worried.

I flew off, my pink streak fading as I flew through the sky.

Bubbles POV:

Blossom had been gone for an hour an a half, I was starting to get worried.

" Professor, I'm starting to get worried, Blossom has been gone a long time." I said to the Professor.

" Don't worry Bubbles, I'm sure Blossom is fine." The Professor said trying to calm me down.

Buttercup walked in the room with a corn dog in her mouth. She had all kinds of sauces on her face

and clothes.

" Hey guys! I found this awesome food truck! Since I'm a Powerpuff girl they gave all the free food

I wanted!" my sister said burping afterward. I should have known.

***Knock! Knock!knock!*** someone knocked at the door, I opened it to see Blossom.

"Blossom!" I said with delight, I pulled her into a hug.

" hi Bubbles, um...what's with Buttercup?" she asked.

I sighed, " she found-" I said cut off.

"The. Best. Food. Truck. EVER!" yelled Buttercup with a huge smile.

" of course you did..." Blossom said smirking.

END OF CHAPTER! okay guys! I have written two chapters already! WOOOOOHOOOO!

review guys! Review! :)!


	3. The love that could never be seen

Chapter 3

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

Normal POV:

Brick was walking down the street, it was really late at night. The cold air blowing past him, making

his long hair flow behind him. He was trying to think of a plan to destroy his counter partner,

Blossom Utonium. He said he hated her, but does he really? Suddenly, he got an idea. He flew to the

girls house and hovered at the window. Inside he saw Blossom sleeping in her bed alone, smiling.

Brick slowly crept through the window, he had an axe in his hand, prepared for anything. He hovered

over her pink bed. Just looking at her. Looking at, 'those long eye lashes, that long silky red hair that always hit me in the face, and those beautiful soft lips of hers that made me explode, she was so

beau-' 'what the hell is wrong with me!? I have to destroy her! Not love her!' Brick landed quietly

next to her bed to see if she was 100% asleep. He was about to go to the next step in his plan,

when she sat up in her bed. 'DAMNIT!' Brick thought, he looked at Blossom surprised by her sudden awakening. She looked at him, rubbing her eye's, " Brick, what are you doing here?" she asked

looking at him with sleepy eye's. " I am here to destroy!" he said already failing to follow one of his

own plans. " Don't you ever want to do something else for a change? Don't you want to be friends...or more?" she asked/ said with a smirk. The smirk surprised Brick, she had never smirked

before. " No way! Why would I be friends with you!? And do you mean by, ' or _more_'?" Brick asked. ( wow brick is so clueless... pay no attention to me...) Blossom smiled at him, " what I mean by, _more_, is that we could do things like this." she said. She leaned forward fast, she felt her lips collide with his. Brick was shocked, she had never kissed him like that! She lightly pushed him on the

bed flat on his back, never breaking the kiss. Brick mind was racing as he looked up at Blossom who had her eye's closed, her arms around his neck. ' this feels, kinda nice, maybe if I close my eye's...what the hell am I thinking!? She is my enem-' Brick's thoughts were interrupted as Blossom slid her tongue in his mouth. ' _ooh_..._mmmm...mmmm'mmm' _Brick thought. Brick groaned, he had never felt this way, he moaned, she tasted delicious. Without thought, Brick wrapped his arms around her waist, he slithered his hand through her long luscious hair pulling her closer, and more into it.

He dropped his axe to the floor, not needing it anymore. Brick flipped position, Blossom under him, Brick on top. Brick slid his tongue further in her mouth, if it was a normal person they probably would have choked. Blossom moaned from the great feeling. Brick started playing with her hair, twirling it

around his fingerless hand. The reds had been making out for over an hour. Their lips slowly separated,

their tongues slowly parted sliding out, ending their dance. The two just looked at each other, gasping for air, they still had their arms around each other not wanting to end their embrace. Blossom smiled still gasping for air. Brick looked at her, a smile crept up on his face, " wow, that was-" " -amazing."

Blossom said finishing his sentence. Brick looked at Blossom, suddenly remembering, **shes my enemy.**

But he didn't care, he loved her. Blossom looked at Brick with a big smile, " Brick,... I love you..." she said looking straight into his crimson eye's, never breaking their eye's apart from each other. Brick looked at her with a look of sorrow, " I love you too Blossom,... but our love could never be." he said

with sadness in his voice, breaking eye contact from her. " what do you mean?" she asked looking at him, trying to hug him. Brick looked back at her, trying not to cry, " Blossom, what do you think every one would say, think, or do. Blossom,... we are the love that can never be..." he said with pain in his voice. " But Brick! I want to be with you!" Blossom cried, tears were coming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Brick hugged her tight, he gave her a five second kiss and then looked down at her, trying to smile. Then, Blossom got an idea, " Brick, I have an idea! An idea were we can still be together!" she said smiling big and bright. " what?" Brick asked curious. " we could hide our love, make people think we still hate each other!" she said beaming with her beautiful smile. Brick smiled, " it's just crazy enough, that it might work!" he said now smiling bigger. " so do you want to go with the plan!?" she asked with excitement. Brick looked at her beautiful face and said, " yes.". Blossom squealed with delight, she hugged Brick and kissed him, he kissed her. Brick and Blossom were kissing passionately,

knowing they would love each other no matter what.

END OF CHAPTER! review guys! review! :D!** in the story, Brick wanted to forget Blossom,so he deiced to destroy her, well we know what happened instead **


	4. Under the cherry tree

Chapter 4

Note: I do not own the PPG and RRB.

Normal POV:

Blossom was sitting under a cherry tree with a her boyfriend, Brick. How she loved Brick, but something about Brick made her confused, he had acted weird when she asked him what he thought about their relationship. But little did she know, he thought it was wrong. Brick loved Blossom with all his heart, but he thought it was wrong. That he was making a mistake, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her...and he didn't like that thought. Blossom was snuggled up on Brick's chest. Brick smiled at her, but then he heard someone calling, no, two people were calling him.

" Brick! Brick! Come on Brick, we've been searching for hours! can you at least give us a SIGN!"

Butch and Boomer! Oh no! They were calling him, and he was with Blossom! He didn't want them to find him with her like this!

" Blossom! Blossom! My brothers are calling me! Either me or you need to get out of here!" Brick whispered frantic.

" wha?..." Blossom said half asleep.

" ugh!" Brick grunted, he picked Blossom up princess style and flew out of there.

Just as Brick left, Butch and Boomer landed at the cherry tree were Brick and Blossom were

cuddling.

" Butch, I'm starting to get worried. Do you think Bricks okay?" Boomer asked worried about his brother. The days before he left to kill Blossom, ( but we all know what really happened, *wink wink, nudge nudge*) he had been very aloof, and isolated from them, like he was mentally fighting something. Brick had been missing since he went to go, ''do something'', and never came back, so he had been missing since night and that morning.

" I don't know Boomer, but this if this is some kind of sick joke Brick is playing, then he's DEAD!"

Butch said in annoyance. Butch looked up to the sky and say and red streak.

" Boomer! I see him! Lets go!" Butch said flying away before Boomer could say anything.

Mean while with the reds...

Brick was flying through the sky with Blossom in his arms, she looked so cute asleep.

"Brick! I'm coming! And you better have a good explanation!" yelled a green streak coming fast.

* uh oh! Butch is coming! He can't see me like this!* Brick thought. Brick flew the other direction

before Butch could see him. He flew to a big white house with three big circle windows, Blossom's home. Brick flew through the middle one and quickly laid her on the big bed. He gave her a quick kiss

on the cheek and left whispering,' I love you'. Brick was flying backwards so he didn't see that Butch

was behind him, " ow! Watch it!" Brick said irritated by the surprise. Brick turned around to see his green brother rubbing his head from the impact.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Butch screamed at the top of his lungs completely pissed off.

"Dude! Relax! I was only gone for a few hours!" Brick said annoyed.

" oh, so 15 HOURS IS JUST A FEW!" Butch yelled at the tip top of his lungs really angry.

Brick smirked, " I didn't know you cared so much." he said sarcastic.

" I don't, but Mojo does! Now come on, lets go home." Butch said flying away when he was done.

" Damn it Mojo..." Brick muttered flying towards the volcano his father lived on.

Mean While, in Him's lair...

Him is looking at Brick flying back to Mojo's place. With a wave of his claw, the moving image

disappeared. " so, Brick and Blossom are in love, hmm..." Him said with an evil grin on his face.

He floated to his chair sat down, the chair groaned, he may be thin, but he was heavy! " oh, shut up!"

he said in irritation. Him then looked at one last image of Brick and Blossom, they were kissing.

" oh this is going to be fun..." he said, his face fading in the darkness as he laughed evilly, his eye's turning completely red.

END OF CHAPTER! review guys! review! :)!


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter 5

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

Blossom's POV:

The world before me didn't seem right, like I was dreaming. I flew out my window and saw a red figure, Brick. I flew to him with a bright smile. " Hi Bri-" but before I could finish my sentence, Brick

grabbed my arm with a painfully tight grip and turned around to face me, his eye's were completely red, he gritted his teeth with much anger, it looked kind of scary. " What do you think your doing bitch!?" Brick said with a very low growl. What he said surprised me! Why would he call me a bitch? " What? Why did you call me a bitch?" I said frighted by his bloody red eye's. Brick looked at me even more pissed off and tightened his grip on my wrist and said, " Because you are one! Understand me!?". I had tears in my eye's, not only because his grip was really painful, but because he was calling me a bitch and said I was one. I looked at him with tears in my pink eye's, " Brick, why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way? Brick, your hurting me!" I cried, tears streaming down my face like never before. I felt Brick's hand touch my cheek, it was so cold. I looked at him, and he said, " Because

Blossom, I'm not real..." his eye's started to glow, he grew sharp fangs, and his fingerless hands grew long sharp claws. I did the one and only thing I could do, scream, " AHHHHHHH!". Suddenly, out of

nowhere a different hand touched me, it wasn't Brick's hand, it was too big, and it had fingers. I don't know why, but I screamed the first thing that came to mind, " Brick! Please! Stop! it hurts!".

Brick's face faded away, and I saw the Professor next to me, he had a worried look on his face. "Professor?" I said confused, tears falling down my face like a rain storm. " It was just a dream Blossom." he said holding his arms out. I jumped in them crying madly. There was only one thought that was in my head, ' thank god it was just a dream...'.

Normal POV:

Mean While in Him's lair...

Him was watching his work. " oh who knew invading her dreams and pretending to be Brick would be so much fun!?" Him said with delight. With a wave of his claw, Blossom crying was gone. He then

waved his claw again, and showed Brick asleep in bed with his brothers, Brick was smiling. Him then got an evil grin on his face, " I'm gonna see why he's smiling, and put an end to it!" he said laughing evilly. Him vanished, and appeared over Brick who was sleeping peacefully. Him looked down at Brick and thought, ' Doesn't he look so peaceful?... it sickens me!' Him screwed up his face, the thought of the creature he revived, in love with the person he was supposed to **hate,** but _**loved **_instead. It made him

want puke! But, he held it back, knowing that Brick was probably dreaming about, _**her**_**. **Him prepared himself for what he was about to see. His eye's turned completely red, " oh, this will be fun..." he whispered with a big evil smile, fading away, entering Brick's mind...

END OF CHAPTER! Hey guys! Review! Please! I only have 4 and one of them is something I wrote! Please! for the love of god write something! ( I'm not using an angry tone,I sound desperate...) please. I beg of you...


	6. Brick's unwanted fear

Chapter 6

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

Side Note: to help the feeling in this chapter listen to the 1 hour version of Skyfall by Adele while reading this chapter. It really helps the emotion.

Him's POV:

I started to fade away, hoping Brick's dream wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Sadly, my hopes were crushed by what I saw, it was...was...was...amazing! I was floating in a big field of flowers, all kinds. There were blue flowers, yellow flowers, purple and green,pink and red, there were no sign of any black flowers, that disappointed me. Then out of nowhere, I heard laughter, it wasn't evil, it was...nice. I looked where the laughter was coming from, and then I saw something I never thought I'd see. I saw Brick and Blossom running along the field, holding hands, smiling at each other.

Their smiles were so warm and full of love, their eye's glittered never breaking contact. It made me sick. Blossom was wearing a different dress, it was a long and flowing dress, it was a mix of light pink and hot pink, the dress was longer than her hair, you couldn't see her feet. Her hair was flowing far behind her, she didn't have her hair clip in her hair. She looked so different in Brick's dreams, she looked a little...pretty...no that's the illusion talking. After all, this was Brick's dream, I guess she was supposed to look the way anyway. They looked so happy together...but they're just running down a field looking at each other! How could they be happy!? Then Blossom tripped, she was about to fall, but Brick caught her by her waist. Ugh! All this joy was making me sick! Wait a minute, oh! Their they go again! Brick leaned in and kissed Blossom, even from afar I could see him put his tongue in her mouth. I just don't understand how kissing is so great! Wouldn't it taste bad when your tongue touches some other person's tongue!? (** Him doesn't understand, what a shocker...pay no attention to me...) ** Brick laid Blossom on the ground, she was flat on her back, never breaking their kiss. Blossom wrapped her arms around Brick's neck pulling him closer and more into it. This seemed like

such a nice dream, too bad I had to ruin it. They had been making out for over half an hour when Brick

finally pulled away and said, " I love you Blossom" he had a smile the was so nice looking and warm.

Blossom blushed and said, " I love you too Brick" she had the dreamiest smile on her face I had ever

seen. I decided to make my move, I waved my claw and waited for the nightmare to start. The flowers and grass suddenly dried up and died, the sun disappeared leaving a dark landscape, rain clouds stormed in over head and started to unleash their fury, the rain soaked the two sitting in the grass. Brick and Blossom get up and were about to leave when a tall figure said, " Blossom! Blossom!" the figure was angry. Then the figure walked out of the shadow's to face them, and then I saw who it was, Professor Utonium standing tall and stiff, he had a dead look on his face. Blossom looked up at him and said scared by his sudden appearance, " Pr- Professor?". The Professor looked at Blossom with an angry scowl and yelled, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG LADY!?" he got closer to her. " Pr- Professor, I- I can explain." Blossom said terrified by the Professor's sudden anger.

The Professor grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him and said, " EXPLAIN!? THAT YOUR TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING AND HAVING YOUR LIPS ALL OVER A GUY!?" the Professor had a hard, tight, strong, and cold grip on her arm, it hurt her. Tears started to well up in Blossom eye's, she looked really scared. " Professor, your hurting me!" she said, tears streaming down her face. Brick saw this and stepped in, " She said your hurting! Look what you did! You made her cry!" he said grabbing her by the waist pulling her out of his grasp. The Professor looked at Blossom, she was crying into Brick's chest, Brick was comforting her affectionately,his arms around her waist, holding her in a loving embrace. The Professor's eye's softened, but then went back to their evil look. " WHO CARES!

BLOSSOM, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" the Professor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Brick. " Hey!" Brick said trying to get Blossom back, " Brick! Help me!" Blossom cried. Before Brick could do anything else, a dream version of me came from behind Brick and grabbed him by the collar,

" SO, YOU DECIDE TO BETRAY ME! COME ON BRAT! AND YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE BLOSSOM EVER AGAIN! UNLESS YOU'RE FIGHTING HER!" Brick started struggling, he wasn't going to stop at free will. " Blossom! Blossom, can you hear me!?" Brick said trying to get to his precious love, " Yes! I can hear you!" Blossom replied unable to get free from the Professor's grip.

" Blossom! This might be the last time I see you! And I want to tell you something important! I- I love you Blossom! And I will forever! No matter what!" Brick started to cry, this surprised me a lot. By this time Blossom was very far away from Brick, " No! Brick, don't leave me!" she said, her voice shaking, then she started to cry. " Blossom!" Brick cried desperately trying to get back to her, but he would never be able to. Blossom really far away now, she looked like just a little pink dot. Then everything started to slow down, She had tears streaming down her face. And she said in such a faint whisper, " I love you..." Brick seemed to notice this, and he mouthed, " I love you too Blossom, forever..."

This just made Blossom cry even more, if it was possible, she was crying much I thought her eye's were gonna fall out of her head. Then the scene changed, we were in a grave yard and Brick was crying on someone's grave. I turned my head towards the grave stone to see that the grave belonged to nun other than Blossom. Seeing a head stone with her name on it made me shiver for some reason. I continued to look at it, then I noticed there's was a message on it. It said, " Here Lies Blossom

Utonium.. A Friend, A Sister, A Hero, A Lover... May she rest in peace..."

This just made me shudder for some reason. I felt a little bad for ruining Brick's dream, it was gonna be

such a nice dream. Like I said before, I only felt a 'little' bad. I decided I'd seen enough, so with a wave of my claw, red smoke started to revolve around me, and I disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it so took long to post this chapter! I've just to study for a lot of things lately, and school gets in the way! Please forgive me! Please! anyway, please review, and continue to read. See ya next chapter!**


	7. Never Leave Me

Chapter 7

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

**WARNING!: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXTREMLY FUNNY. IF YOU HAVE A CONDITION WHERE YOU GET A LIFE THREATING LAUGHTER, THEN DO NOT READ THIS!**

**SECOND WARNING!: ANOTHER PART OF THE CHAPTER IS SAD, DUE TO BRICK'S **

**DREAM, HE WILL REACT IN A SAD AND SURPRISING MANNER! IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THINGS LIKE THIS, THAN HEED MY WARNING, DO NOT READ THIS!**

Narrator's POV:

( Note, this is what happened in real life while Brick was asleep. I thought it would be a good idea to show you how his brothers reacted.)

**Narrator:**

The city of Townsville! A place where everyone is safe thanks to the Powerpuff girls! Who are now all snug in their bed, dreaming the night away. Even the villains are having pleasant dreams, well not what I would call _pleasant. _ Oh, but wait! What is this I see? It seems that our leader of the Rowdyruff boys

is having a dream that I thought he would never have! Aw, how sweet. How about we check in on his brothers.

Normal POV:

It's night and everyone is asleep in Townsville. Even the Rowdyruff boys are dreaming, and our red villain Brick seems to be dreaming about his girlfriend Blossom, how sweet? Oh, wait, it gets bad oh, oh, well that's, oh my god. Well, lets see what happens while he is dreaming and what happens with his brothers. The boys lay in their bed peacefully, Butch was punching the air with his fists in his sleep. Boomer on the other hand was just laying on his back hugging a toy shark, he was not asleep. For he was trying to over come his fear of the dark. He lay their looking up at the ceiling, everything was pitch black, his vision blurry. Then out of nowhere, Boomer heard mumbling. This startled him, but then he realized it was just Brick. Boomer was then surprised when he heard Brick say someone's name, it wasn't him talking in his sleep that surprised him, it was the person's name that surprised him.

" Blossom...oh Blossom, you're so..." Brick groaned asleep turning to his side facing Boomer.

Boomer's eye's widened, Brick was smiling. It wasn't evil, it was...nice! Even in his sleep he had never done that before. Brick started to move his arms and legs slowly, kicking Butch and Boomer. This caused Butch to wake up, " Hey! What's the big d-" Butch said cut off by Boomer. " Butch, shh...

listen." Boomer whispered dryly put his hand to Butch's mouth. Butch huffed in defeat and listened.

Brick once again smiled and mumbled, " Oh, Blossom...I-I I lo..." Butch looked at Boomer with a WTF face. Then Brick did something his brothers **NEVER** saw coming, Brick grabbed Boomer's toy shark and started kissing it. Butch and Boomer had the biggest WTF faces they could make, their jaws were wide open, and their eyes looked like they were about to burst out of their skulls. Brick then did something even weirder, he stuck his tongue in the toy shark's mouth, and started to swirl it around, saliva getting all over it's mouth. Butch looks over at Boomer and whispers, " What the hell!?"

Boomer looked at Butch and whispered, "I know!" Brick started to moan, and groan with pleasure.

His Brothers looked at each other worried, 'what the hell is he dreaming about!?'. " ohh...ooooh...

mmmmmhhhh..." Brick groaned, his voice sounded a little cracked. Brick's brothers just stared at him while Boomer's poor toy shark was slobbered on. This had been going on for a pretty long time, when Brick finally stopped. He separated his lips from the toy shark's fabric mouth, and had the dreamiest

smile on his face. His brothers looked at him with disgust. Brick started to mumble again, " Oh, Blossom...I-I-I lo...(sighs) (snores)" Then, out of nowhere, Brick's smile fades, a frown rising. He now has a sad look on his face. Then to Butch and Boomer's surprise, Brick starts to whimper. Brick is whimpering to the extreme. Brick then starts to thrash his arms and legs. Butch and Boomer get out of bed and just watch Brick as he thrashes his whole body, this is the weirdest thing his brothers have seen. Then Brick starts calling out, " Blossom...Blossom...**BLOSSOM!**" Brick was now rolling right, left,right,left,right,left. Butch and Boomer just stared at Brick , more confused then ever. Then, Brick started to cry. Tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. Then Brick starts to scream,

" **BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" ** Brick's voice is cracking, his eyes won't stop, and can't stop crying. Brick then starts to calm his body down, but he's still crying out of his eye's like crazy.

" Uh, Butch... do you think we should do something?" Boomer asked his green brother.

" I think we should wait... in case he wakes up." Butch said never looking away from Brick who was crying a storm. Suddenly, without warning... Brick stopped...no more tears. Butch and Boomer sighed in relief. Brick started to be calmer, but his breath was still shaky. Brick started to mumble again, it was hard to make out, but this is the clearest translation of what he said that his brothers could understand, " Thank you...thank you...so much for..." brick smiled real big, a single tear ran down his face for the last time. Butch and Boomer look at each other happy that whatever was wrong with Brick was finally over. Boomer looked over at the clock, and his eyes widen at what he see's.

" Butch... it's ten o clock! If we don't get some sleep, we won't have any energy to blast building or do any cool stuff in the morning!" Boomer said his eyes the size of plates. " you're right! GET IN BED NOW! NOW! NOW!" Butch commanded. Butch and Boomer both jumped into bed and pulled the covers over their heads. Leaving their brother to just lay there. Why don't we go into Brick's dream to see what happened.

**Brick's Dream...**

_**Brick is sitting at someone's grave and he's crying. To make things worse... it's Blossom's grave.**_

_**Him is standing there, watching one of his son's cry at the grave of his loved one. Him sighs, and disappears. Just as Him leaves, a blinding light unfolds next to Brick. An angelic figure appears, she has a kind and loving smile, she has beautiful gray eyes, she is wearing a long white dress that could be for a wedding, she has long black hair that was a little longer than herself, she has two big white wings that hung by her sides, and she had the palest skin. The angelic figure grabs Brick, embracing him in a hug. Brick is surprised by this and looks at the figure, " Who- who are you?" Brick asked**_

_**shaking uncontrollably. The angelic figure looked at him with a warm smile, " I am an angel, and I'm here because you lost someone you loved...is that who you lost." the angel pointed to Blossom's grave. Brick slowly nodded getting upset again, tears slowly came back to his eyes. Brick didn't care about that, '' only sissies cry!'' and just let it out. The angel hugs Brick again, Brick had been in her arms the whole time. Brick cried his eyes out, until he started coughing. " sh...sh... it's alright...everything will be okay... I can bring her back if you like." Brick suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes, " you... can do that... would you?" Brick said coughing and blinking his sore eyes.**_

" _**if that's what you want." the angel said smiling kindly. " yes! Please do that! Please!" Brick begged getting desperate. The angel smiled a bright smile that could blind you, " if that is what you wish." the angel's eyes started to glow a white glow that looked electrifying. A blinding white light formed into a ball, and burst, spreading across Townsville for miles. Brick covered his eyes, then the light dimmed, it was still bright, but not as blinding. Brick uncovered his eyes and saw a figure his height,the figure walked towards him, she was wearing a dress, the one that looked just like the one Blossom was wearing before. The female face was then revealed by the light, it was Blossom. She smiled her warm and loving smile at Brick. Brick ran towards Blossom, and she ran toward him. They met in each others arms, their lips met creating a passionate kiss. The light surrounded them swirling around them with a glowing pattern. When their kiss ended Blossom whispered to Brick, **_

" _**Glad to be back." her voice was soft and calming. Brick whispered back, " I'm never letting go."**_

_**The Angel walks over to Brick and Blossom and says, " Little boy, this is only in your mind, you are having a vision, but be warned...it won't turn out exactly the same." and with that said, the Angel disappeared with a flash of bright light. The Angel's words sunk into Brick's mind very deep, " This **_

_**is a dream, or what she called a vision. So this will happen...but it won't turn out the same?" Brick started to get worried, Blossom noticed this, " It's okay Brick, I'm fine now, nothing will take me away from you." Blossom kissed Brick, he kissed her back. They were really into it until they heard, "BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" Brick and Blossom separated, looked at each other and started to look around. No matter where they looked, they couldn't find it. " Brick! What is that noise coming from!?" Blossom yelled trying to her voice louder then the noise itself. " I don't know!" he yelled back. Then Brick started to recognize the sound, it was the alarm clock! Brick grabbed Blossom's arm and pulled her close, "Brick! What is it? Is something wrong?" Blossom asked. "I know what the sound is, don't worry. Lets just enjoy this moment." Brick said, he pulled her into a passionate**_

_**kiss. Brick let a small moan escape his throat. Brick and Blossom ignored the irritating sounds of the alarm clock, but then it was so irritating, that they took out their irritation out on themselves.**_

_**Their tongues wrestled and fought each other in passion, anything they wanted to do to the source was put into that kiss. Suddenly, a bright light starts to swirl around the two fighting each other passionately. They didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care. It engulfed them, and they disappeared.**_

_**~END OF DREAM~ **_

_**~IN REALITY~**_

Brick's eyes flashed open he looked at his surroundings, he was in his room that he shared with his brothers. It was dark, it must have been night. He looked to his right and saw Boomer hugging his toy shark in an awkward way. Brick noticed that there was something around the area of its mouth, what was it? It looked like... saliva? Brick touched the substance, and lo and behold, it was saliva. Brick then realized what had happened, he had grabbed the toy, and made out with it, like he did with Blossom in his dream. ***oh god!*** He thought as the realization flooded his mind. ***wait, didn't I hear the alarm clock go off?*** Brick silently flopped to his left, Butch was passed out. The clock said 10:00AM, but part of it had been smashed to bits. Butch had definitely been the cause. Brick jumped out of bed and drew the curtains, the blinding sunlight burst to life into the room. Butch and Boomer cringed, rumpling the sheets. Brick walked over to the bed, yelling commands, "Get **UP **you _**IDIOTS!"**_ but it was no use, they were out. Brick sighed and left the room, he flew to the kitchen and made some pancakes, seeing that Mojo was in a peaceful looking rest, he would bother him later. He smiled at the thought of Mojo scolding him because he woke him from his rest, of course Brick never listened to Mojo, to him, he was just his dad. Once Brick finished his breakfast, he flew back to his room and grabbed a hair brush and started to brush his silky hair. Long strands of red hair went through numerous bristles as his red locks untangle. Once he was done, he went back to trying to wake his brothers. Of course they listen, so he flipped the mattress, and they flopped on the floor...still motionless. Brick sighed in defeat and went to the living room. He jumped on the couch, not knowing what to do. It was Saturday, so that meant that Blossom wouldn't be in school. He smiled from the thought of spending time with Blossom. Then he remembered the dream. The angel in his dream said it was a vision, but it wouldn't turn out the same way he saw it. This confused him, and Brick didn't like to be confused, so then he was frustrated. He decided he would think about it later, and with that, he jumped off the couch and flew through the roof. Mojo mumbled in his sleep, " use the door."

But Brick didn't hear his request, nor would he have listened.

Brick flew over Townsville until he arrived at his destination, Blossom's house. He flew to the middle window and peered in undetected. He saw a room with a pink carpet floor that had only one living thing on it, Blossom. Brick realizing no one else was there, knocked on the glass of the window. Blossom quickly turned her head toward the sound, when she saw Brick she smiled. She let him. She was about to say something when Brick cut her off by silencing her with a kiss, it wasn't quick, it was long, and filled with passion. Blossom kissed him back enjoying the moment, pulling him closer to deepen it. Blossom didn't know this, but during the kiss, a few tears slipped out of Brick's eyes. He wanted that dream to never come true, that was his biggest fear. When he broke the kiss, his eyes were red (you know what I mean) and puffy.

"Brick, why are you crying?" Blossom asked worried. One last tear left his eye, he hugged her tight, never wanting to let go, for fear she would disappear. She hugged him back. Brick then said 4 words slowly and in pain while sobbing... those words?

"Please...Never leave me..."

" I never will." Blossom whispered.

But...she wouldn't be able to... not forever... for soon... Brick's vision.. would come true...

END OF CHAPTER! HEY GUYS! I am SO SORRY! I've been so busy with studying, and final now, and much more school shit...damn... but now SCHOOLS OUT! So I will have more time to write! I'm so sorry for the long wait, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And don't forget to leave a review! Ciao! ~ The ƛuthor3


	8. Out Of The Closet

I DO NOT OWN THE PPGS OR RRBS.

I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THE STORY! I HOPE ONE DAY YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR BEING AN ASS AND BEING BUSY, I'M GOING TO SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ THE UPDATE, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 8

Normal POV:

Blossom sat on her bed thinking about Brick, she was still surprised by how Brick acted the other day. She was starting to become worried, was he going to be okay, and was she really going to die? She sighed, she shouldn't be so worried, everyone has nightmares. She closed her eyes and layed down on the bed. She felt sleepy, just when she felt like she was going to drift off, she heard a knock on the window. She opened her eyes and saw Brick on the other side smiling at her. She smiled back at him and opened the window to let him in. Blossom was about to say something, but before she could, she was silenced by Brick's lips crashing onto her's. Blossom had gotten used to Brick just suddenly kissing her and just kissed him back. Brick had his arms around her and pulled her in closer. She put her arms around his neck while enjoying his soft but firm lips against her's. The two blushed as they did this. Brick ran his tongue against Blossom's bottom lip, she parted them ever so slightly and let him in. Brick and Blossom had done this so many times now that they didn't feel shy about it, and just attacked each other as much as they could. Their tongues battled with passion as they ignored everything around them, nothing else mattered. The two moaned loudly as they kissed, forgetting about the Professor and Blossom's sister's. They kept this up until,

"Blossom? What's all that noise?" Brick and Blossom made one last noise as their lips separated and they looked at each other in surprise, they didn't realize they were that loud. Bubbles was on the other side of the door that hid the two. Blossom had to say to something, and fast.

"Uh... nothing. I'm just trying to... sleep." Blossom mentally slapped herself, sleeping? The noises weren't even close to sleeping!

"Oh, okay. Can I come in?" The two reds looked at each other in panic.

"Ah...sure, just a minute." Blossom quickly grabbed Brick and hid him in the closet without thinking it through. After her quick panic she got under the covers and said,

" You can come in now." Bubbles opened the door and saw Blossom under the covers, she knew she was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

" Sorry for bothering you, did I wake you?"

"No of course not."

Bubbles looked around the room, she didn't see anything out of place, and nothing new had appeared. But she did remember hearing something like a door open and close. She looked over at the closet, the door looked as if someone had tried to close it in a hurry, and if Blossom was hiding something on there, she must have been in a hurry. Bubbles didn't like to be nosey, but if Blossom was hiding something in there, what as it? Against her better judgement decided she should look in the closet, besides she should at least have a reason for wanting to be in the room.

" Well I'll leave, but first I need to see if my bunny's in the closet." Bubbles said as she walked towards the closet. Blossom's eyes shot open and she quickly said,

" Ah- wait! I'll look for you." It was confirmed, Blossom was hiding something in the closet, and Bubbles was going to find out what.

"No, it's fine. I'll look myself." Bubbles continued towards the closet, just before she could the door, Blossom cried,

"Wait!" Bubbles ignored her cries, and before Blossom could stop her, she opened the closet door and looked inside. Bubbles eyes widened as she saw Brick looking back at her.

"Oh my god! Brick!?"

" Uh... hi?" Brick said, not knowing how to respond, or what to do. Bubbles looked at Blossom,

" You were hiding Brick in the closet!? Why is he here!? What was that noise before!?" Blossom was mortified, Bubbles had found the one thing she didn't want her to find, Brick.

" Um, well, you see- he, I- uh..." Blossom couldn't find the words to try to explain or get her out of this, she tried her best but just uttered complete nonsense. Bubbles eyes widened even more when she realized that Blossom had been keeping a dark secret from her and Buttercup, she realized, the two were in love.

" You two love each other, don't you?" Brick and Blossom just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Bubbles then said,

" That noise from before, you were kissing, weren't you?" the two just continued looking at each other, then at Bubbles, then back at each other.

" Blossom, you could've told me." Blossom remained silent, but then managed to utter,

" N-no, I-"

" It's okay, I shouldn't have interrupted. You can go back to making out now." Bubbles said coldly, she slowly walked to the door to leave the two back to their make out session.

" Bubbles wait-!" but before she could finish, Bubbles closed the door and went downstairs. The reds just stood there, looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Brick looked to Blossom and said,

" What now?"

"I don't know."

" Should we do something about her?"

" No, Bubbles isn't someone to just tell people something like this. I'm just concerned about how Bubbles will treat me now." Blossom started to tear up and said,

" What am I going to do?" Blossom cried into her hands and didn't care about anything else. Brick wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a warm loving embrace.

" Blossom, please don't cry." Blossom into Brick's chest,

" I don't want her to hate me! What if she hates me Brick!?" Brick buried his head in her soft hair, silently smelling its sweet soothing scent,

" She doesn't hate you, she's just surprised. I don't know how anyone could hate you, even I couldn't." Blossom looked at Brick, he looked back at her. Their lips met slowly, and they kissed passionately, holding each other as if the other was about to die. They moaned softly as their tongues massaged each other, and their bodies pressed together creating a much needed warmth. On the other side of the door was Bubbles, she hadn't left and just stayed on the other side listening to their conversation, she used her x-ray vision to look through the door and watched everything, even their kiss. She felt horrible, she made Blossom cry because she thought she hated her. She looked at the two as they kissed passionately, ' They really do love each other.' Bubbles thought, she decided to give them privacy and went downstairs to watch tv. Bubbles sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, she had to get her mind off of what had just happened but it was hard, how could she get her mind off of something like that? She sighed and flipped through the channels, even her favorite cartoon couldn't help her.

" Hey Bubbs, what are doing?" Buttercup asked as she walked into the room. Bubbles looked at her and said,

" Nothing really. You?" Her tone gave away the fact that something was bothering her.

" Hey, what's wrong? Do I need to kick some guy's butt for you?"

" No I'm fine, it's nothing really." Buttercup Sat down next to her.

" Come on, you know I can tell when you're lying."

" I don't want to talk about it!" Buttercup looked at Bubbles in shock, Bubbles didn't yell, and if she did it was rare. Buttercup knew something was really bothering her. Bubbles at the ground, she couldn't look at Buttercup after the way she had spoken to her.

" Well," Buttercup said getting up to leave.

" If you decide you wanna talk, you get come to me any time." and Buttercup left the room. Bubbles sighed,

" What am I going to do?"

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story! I've had so much shit to do that I hope you can forgive me! Please review the story, it really helps. Thanks for reading!

-Ally❤


End file.
